24 Hours Without You
by SehunPrincess
Summary: Kimberly Wu merasa tertekan setelah kematian ibunya dan ayahnya mengirim dia dan kakaknya Kris untuk tinggal di China di rumah sepupu mereka Tao. Saat di China Kim bertemu dengan Luhan, Kimberly yg bersifat dingin perlahan menjadi betah tinggal di China dan jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Selama berpacaran hampir 1 tahun ternyata Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kim.


Daun-daun merah bertebaran di sana sini. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang membuat beberapa dari mereka terjatuh dari ranting-ranting pohon. Suara tawa dan candaan orang-orang memenuhi sebuah taman di daerah Beijing-China saat sore hari.

"Hannie deer, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menggunakan topi? Dan sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih? Kenapa sekarang kau sangat lemah sampai tidak bisa lagi bermain skateboart dengan ku? Gerakan mu juga sangat lambat akhir-akhir ini, apakah kau sedang sakit?"

"hahahaha..." pria bernama Luhan itu tertawa dengan lembutnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang sedang bersandar dalam pelukanya. Dia melihat ranting-ranting pohon dengan hiasan daun-daun berwarna merah yang sebentar lagi akan berguguran di atas kepalanya sambil berpikir sesaat.

"uumm... aku menggunakan topi agar kepalaku tetap bersih dari daun-daun yang berguguran. Dan ya sebenarnya aku sedang tidak enak badan akhir-akhir ini" jawab Luhan.

"ah, jadi kau sedang sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Seharusnya kau tidak usah keluar denganku jika kau sedang sakit" gadis berambut hitam itu melepaskan pelukan Luhan yang dari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia langsung menghadap ke arah Luhan sambil menempelkan sebelah telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan.

"Kimberly Wu, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah lah" ucap Luhan, sambil memutar kembali tubuh gadisnya itu lalu memeluknya kembali seperti posisi mereka semula.

Kimberly memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas sambil menyandarkannya di dada Luhan, dia menatap lembut wajah pria yang sudah melengkapi hari-harinya selama hampir satuhan ini. Tangan Kimberly dengan lembut mengelus-elus pipi Luhan. Pria itu tersenyun dengan manisnya lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gadis itu yang kemudian turun ke bibir selama beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya.

"wajahmu sedikit pucat akhir-akhir ini" lanjut Kimberly memulai kembali percakapan mereka.

"mungkin karena cuaca yang sedikit dingin dan kondisi tubuhku yang kurang sehat"

"mungkin.."

Kimberly masih mengelus lembut pipi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Luhan juga masih mengelus lembut tangan kiri Kimmy sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang gadisnya itu yang sedang duduk bersandar di tubuhnya.

"kau tau, kalau misalnya kau akan hidup 50 tahun lagi. Aku ingin hidup 50 tahun kurang satu hari" ucap Luhan sambil melemparkan beberapa ciuman di pipi Kimberly.

"umm kenapa?" tanya Kimberly sambil tersenyum, karena dia tau bahwa pacarnya ini pasti akan menggombalinya seperti biasa.

"karena aku tidak bisa hidup satu haripun tanpa mu" jawab Luhan sambil terus menciumi pipi kimbery.

"haha dasar tukang gombal"

"aku serius. Satu hari saja tanpa mu aku akan mati"

"oh ya? Haha. Kalau begitu aku mau hidup 50 tahun kurang 2 hari." Kimberly menatap wajah Luhan. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"umm... kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan. Untuk melihat siapa yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa siapa"

"hah? Maksutnya?" kimberly menatap Luhan dengan wajah tak percaya

"besok selama satu hari kita tidak boleh berhubungan. Tidak bertemu selama sehari, tidak berbicara, tidak teleponan dan smsan. Kalau kau bisa melakukannya aku akan mencintai mu sampai aku mati"

"dari tadi kau berbicara mati, mati dan mati"

"aku hanya mengucapkan kata mati 2 kali. Dan kau mengucapkannya 3 kali"

Mereka berdua sam-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Daun-daun merah yang berguguran dari ranting-ranting pohon menemani waktu sore mereka. Tangan kanan Kimberly kini sudah tidak lagi mengelus pipi mulus Luhan. Tangan kanannya kini berada di atas tanggan Luhan yang dari tadi melinggar di pinggangnya. Butiran-butiran air kecil jatuh dari kelopak mata gadis itu.

"Kimmy baby mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat kearah gadisnya itu

"entah lah Hanny deer. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memainkan permainan seperti itu"

"kau kan belum mencobanya. Mana boleh bilang tidak bisa"

"tapi..."

"jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku akan memberikan mu sebuah cincin berlian"

"tadi kau bilang kalau aku bisa melakunnya. Kau akan mencintaiku sampai kau mati. Sekarang kau bilang kau akan memberikanku cincin berlian. Apakah itu artinya kau tidak akan mencintaiku sampai mati dan mengganti cintamu dengan sebuah cincin?" tangisan Kimberly semakin menjadi.

"tidak bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu saja aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan cincin itu hanyalah hadiah tambahan sebagai pertanda saja"

"janji kau akan mencintaiku terus sampai kau mati?"

"janji!" Luhan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Kimberly. Kimberly menatap kalingking Luhan selama beberapa saat lalu melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Luhan.

"baiklah. Aku akan memainkan permainan bodoh usulan mu itu" ucap Kimberly sambil menghapus air matanya dengan sikunya yang terbalut dengan jaker basball berwarna hitam putih. Luhan menghapus airmata yang masih tersisa di wajah Kimberly sambil tersenyum.

"Satu hari tanpa komunikasi sama sekali ya Kimmy baby. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Ah iya nanti saat hari H pada saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan missi mu, aku akan menitipkan sebuah kotak kepada Kris atau Tao "

"kotak apa?"

"ummm kita lihat saja nanti ok" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

*Flashback – Akhir musim panas tahun lalu. Beijing - China*

"Zi Tao kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar!" gumam Yixing sambil terus menggoreskan kuas yang di pengangnya ke tembok yang sekarang sudah hampir semuanya berwarna merah muda.

"seharusnya kita sudah curiga saat dia bilang dia akan mengundang kita makan enak di rumahnya" sambung Luhan

"heh kalian berdua tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Anggap saja ini amal kalian kepada sepupuku yang piatu" jawab Tao yang juga sedang mengecat kamar sepupunya itu.

"Tao kenapa tiba-tiba sepupumu yang dari Canada itu pindah ke sini?" tanya Yixing

"karena ibu mereka meninggal dunia beberapa hari lalu karena penyakit dan ayah mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak bisa mengurus mereka berdua"

"kapan sepupumu yang dari Canada itu akan datang?" tanya Luhan

"Zitao... Kris dan Kimberly sudah sampai. Cepat turun dan beri salama." Terdengar teriakan ibu Tao dari lantai bawah

"mereka sudah datang" ucap mereka bertiga secara serentak sambil langsung meletakan kuas yang di pegangnya ke lantai yang telah di tutupi oleh kertas koran agar tidak ada tetesan pink dari cat yang mengotori lantai. Tao turun ke lantai bawah yang kemudian di ikuti oleh dua sahabatnya Yixing dan Luhan

"ahh... you guys ummm coming already. Umm.. nice to met you" tao dengan bahasa inggris di bawah pas-pasan mencoba menyapa dua orang sepupunya yang datang dari jauh.

"tidak usah seperti itu Tao. Kami bisa bahasa mandarin. Walaupun tinggal di Canada tapi kami berkomunikasi dengan bahasa cina di rumah" ucap Kris.

"ahh.. baguslah kalau begitu" jawab Tao dengan malu.

"Kris, Kimberly perkenalkan ini teman-temannya Tao. Mereka seumuran dengan mu Kris" ucap ibu Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah.

"namaku Zhang Yixing, tapi biasa di panggil Lay"

"namaku Xi Luhan, panggil saja Luhan"

"namaku Kris Wu. Umm.. nama cinaku Wu Yi Fan, terserah kalian mau panggil aku Kris atau Yifan. Ini adikku namanya.." sambil menyiku adik perempuannya. Memberikan tanda bahwa adiknya itu harus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kimberly. Jadi, dimana kamarku?" tanya Kimberly sambil melihat Tao

"ahh.. benar.. kami akan segera menyelesaikannya untuk mu" jawab Tao lalu pergi ke lanta atas untuk menyelesaikan mengecat kamar Kimberly yang kemudian di susul oleh ke 2 sahabatnya.

"Kim, kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu"

"whatever" Kimberly lalu pergi meninggalkan kakak laki-lakinya. Dan Kris pun ke atas untuk menyusul sepupunya mempersiapkan kamar adiknya.

"seharusnya kalian tidak harus melakukan ini untuk adikku. Tidak masalah kamarnya berwarna apa saja" ucap Kris sambil mengambil kuas yang terletak di dalam kaleng cat berwarna pink yang tinggal berisi setengah lalu mengoleskannya di tembok.

"ah tidak apa-apa Kris. Aku dengar dari ibuku bahwa Kimberly menyukai warna pink dan semua benda yang berbau barbie dan putri. Aku turut berduka cita atas ibumu." Jelas Tao

"terimakasih ya Tao. Maaf kalau tadi adik ku sedikit tidak sopan"

"ah tidak apa-apa. Aku tau adik mu pasti masih sedih karena kehilangan seorang ibu"

"jadi Kris, apakah kalian akan bersekolah di sekolah kami juga?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja" jawab Tao

"aku bertanya kepada Kris" jelas Luhan

"Kimberly itu tidak memiliki nama mandari Kris?" tanya Lay

"Ada, nama mandarinya Wu Yi Ze. Tapi dia tidak suka di panggil Yize selain sama ibunya. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan ayahnya memanggil dia Yize kecuali ketika dia ada maksut tertentu" Jawab Tao lagi.

"Tao aku kan bertanya kepada Kris. Kenapa kau yang jawab?"

"ya karena aku tau jawabannya karena itu aku yang menjawab"jawab Tao santai

"Tao kenapa kau tau banyak soal Kimberly? Kau suka ya sama dia?" goda Luhan

"jadi kau selama ini suka dengan adik ku Tao?" sambung Kris ikut-ikut mengoda Tao

"ah mana mungkin. Dia kan sepupuku lagi pula dia umurnya 2 tahun di bawah kita dan aku sukanya sama gadis yang lebih tua dariku" wajah Tao pun memerah setelah di goda oleh teman dan sepupunya.

" lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Lay sambil tersenyum miris

"mana ada wajahku memerah" ucap Tao sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"yasudah kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu jadi meng-hitam seperti itu" Luhan tertawa dengan wajah penuh kemenangan yang di ikuti oleh Lay. Kris awalnya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan lalu dia ikut tertawa setelah sepupu itu mengendus kesal karena temannya Luhan menghina kulit gelapnya.

"heh.. tolong jangan bawa-bawa warna kulit!" ucap Tao kesal sambil menggoreskan kuasnya di dinding. Sementara yang lain masih asik tertawa.

"bisakah kalian berhenti tertawa dan menyelesaikan kamarku dengan cepat?!" ucap Kimberly yang tengah berada di depan pintu ntah dari kapan. Menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Yize kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" ucap Kris.

"Its Kimberly not Yize! Kalian seharusnya menyelesaikan kamarku bukanya bermain dan bercanda!" ucap Kimberly sambil memutar bolamatanya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya yang sedang di cat oleh Kris, Tao, Lay dan Luhan.

"heh.. ayo cepat-cepat selesaikan" ucap Tao memberi aba-aba kepada Luhan dan Lay.

"Lay aku haus, kita beli bubble tea yuk"

"heh kau baru boleh pergi setelah menyelesaikan kamar ini sebelum kimberly datang dan marah lagi" ucap Tao

"tapi kan sudah hampir selesai. Aku benar-benar sangat haus sekarang"

"kalau begitu sana minum air di bawah"

"aku maunya bubble tea. Satu hari ini aku belum ada minum bubble tea" Luhan memelas

"tidak apa-apa Luhan kalian pergi saja, kan sudah ada aku yang menggantikan. Kalau bisa kau ajak Kimberly sekaian ya" ucap Kris

"ah ok. Baik lah. Lay ayo kita pergi"

"tidak ah. Aku bosan minum bubble tea terus" jawab Lay. Luhan pun pergi ke ruang tengah menemui Kimberly yang sedang menonton MTV dengan wajah datar. Matanya memang tertuju pada TV tapi pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain

"umm.. Kimberly, kau mau ikut aku minum bubble tea?" tanya Luhan.

"Di mana?" tanya Kimberly dengan mata yang masih tertuju ada TV

"tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, jalan kaki juga bisa"

"ok"

.

.

.

"kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Luhan setelah mereka sampai di depan counter sebuah cafe yang menjual bubble tea dan snack.

"Cokalat"

"kau mau snack apa?" tanya Luhan lagi dan Kimberly hanya menggeleng

"Bubble teanya dua. Rasa coklat satu dan satu lagi rasa taro" ucap Luhan kepada seorang pria yang berada di balik counter. Kimberly pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan duduk di sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok cafe sambil melihat pemandangan luar dari balik tembok kaca cafe tersebut.

"ini pesanan mu nona" Luhan datang sambil tersenyum membawa dua cup bubble tea berwarna ungu dan dan coklat. Luhan duduk di hadapan Kimberly sambil meminum Bubble teanya dengan santai sedangkan Kimberly hanya melihat Luhan dengan wajah aneh dan sedikit jijik.

"kenapa?"

"itu benar-benar terbuat dari Taro?"

"iya, kenapa?"

"Taro? Umm .. itu benar-benar taro? Taro itu talas kan? Sejenis umbi-umbian berwarna ungu itu kan?"

"iya. Kenapa wajahmu mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu"

"hanya aneh saja. Tumbuhan menjijikan itu di jadikan sebuah minuman di sini"

"hey walaupun bentuk aslinya menjijikan tapi rasanya manis dan sangat enak. Taro juga kaya akan nutrisi"

"terserah lah" ucap Kimberly sambil memutar bola matanya.

"ini coba. Biar kau tau bagai mana rasanya" Luhan menyodorkan bubble teanya ke arah Kimberly

"ewww..." Kimberly lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sambil membawa cup Bubble teanya

"hey Kim. Kau mau kamana?" Luhan pun mengejar Kimberly yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kris satu hari ini aku tidak melihat Kimberly, bukankah dia tadi berangkat sekolah bersama kita? Apa dia bolos?" tanya Lay saat sedang memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ketika lonceng pulang baru saja berbunyi.

"Tidak dia tidak bolos tadi aku, Kris dan Luhan sudah menemuinya saat jam makan siang, dia sedang menyalin sebuah catatan di kelasnya. Kami mengajaknya ke kantin tapi dia tidak mau" jawab Tao (lagi)

"Jadi tadi kalian ke kelasnya tanpa mengajakku?" tanya Lay kesal.

"saat jam makan siang tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan anak kelas dua yang yang berambut panjang... umm siapa namanya.."

"Xixi.." jawab Luhan menyambung ucapan Tao.

Lay, Luhan dan Tao adalah idola di sekolah meraka bukan hanya mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan tapi juga karena mereka berbakat. Lay adalah seorang dancer, dia sering di tunjuk sekolah untuk tampil di acara-acara bakat mewakili sekolah. Tidak jauh beda dengan Lay, Luhan juga sering di tunjuk sekolah untuk tampil dia acara-acara karena Luhan memiliki suara emas. Kalau Tao lain lagi, dia sering mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dengan kemampua Wushu-nya, hampir di setiap turnamen Wushu dia tidak pernah kalah.

Jadi memang tidak jarang ada gadis yang datang nyamperin mereka untuk memberikan surat cinta, sebuah hadiah atau sekedar basa-basi. Dan baru-baru ini pun Kris sudah menjadi idola baru di sekolah mereka karena memiliki wajah yang tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan dapat berbahasa inggris dengan fasih, Kris juga jago bermain basket dan sudah langsung menjadi pemain utama padahal dia baru beberapa hari sekolah di situ. Dan semenjak kehadiran Kris mereka ber4 di sebut-sebut sebagai F4 versi baru ala SMA mereka.

"aku akan ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama" ucap Kris sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Tao, Luhan dan Lay. Tapi ternyata Kimberly tidak ada di kelasnya. Kelas itu sudah kosong. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang bertugas piket membersihkan kelas yang ada di kelas itu

"permisi, apakah kau melihat adikku? Dia baru masuk hari ini namanya Wu Yi Ze" tanya Kris pada seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek yang sedang menyapu kelas. Kimberly baru masuk sekolah hari ini karena dia tiba-tiba sakit beberapa hari lalu jadi beberapa hari lalu Kris sudah masuk sekolah terlebih dahulu tanpa Kimberly.

"oh Kimberly Wu? Dia sudah pulang dari tadi" jawab anak itu

"ah terimakasih"

"gege.." panggil gadis itu saat Kris, Tao, Lay dan Luhan akan pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Jadi gege adalah kakaknya Yize eh maksutku Kimberly?" tanya gadis itu

"iya dia adiknya kandungnya Kris. Mereka sepupuku dari Canada. Kenapa?" Tao bertanya kembali kepada gadis itu. Sepertinya Tao sekarang mempunyai pekerjaan baru yaitu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lotarkan kepada Kris.

"tidak apa-apa" ucap gadis itu lalu kembali membersihkan kelas. Dan merekapun lalu meninggalkan kelas itu

"sebelum pulang kita ke kantin dulu ya beli bubble tea" ajak Luhan

"tidak ah aku bosan" jawab Tao

"Aku juga bosan" ucap Lay dan Luhan hanya memelas melihat Kris berharap Kris mau menemaninya.

"aku tidak suka bubble tea Luhan"

"ah.. yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja" dengan kesal Luhan pun pergi ke kantin sendiri untuk membeli bubble tea. Saat sedang menunggu pesanan bubble teanya Luhan melihat Kimberly sedang duduk tertunduk di ayunan taman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Kimberly karena posisin gadis itu yang menunduk Luhan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahn gadis itu karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya . Tapi Luhan yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Kimberly karena dia tanda tasnya Kimberly dan di sekolah mereka tidak ada yang memakai tas seperti Kimberly.

Setelah bubble teanya datang Luhan pun menghampiri Kimberly yang duduk di ayunan taman belakang sekolah yang bersebrangan dengan kantin sambil dua cup bubble tea berwarna ungu dan coklat. Luhan tadi memesan bubble tea rasa coklat setelah melihat adik dari teman barunya itu sedang duduk tertunduk di ayunan belakang sekolah. Luhan menyodorkan bubble tea coklat itu di hadapan Kimberly tapi Kimberly malah memukul tanyannya hingga menjatuhkan bubble tea itu ke tanah.

"Hey! Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa hah?! Kalau kau tidak mau bilang saja tidak usah seperti itu! Dari saat pertama kali bertemu kau terus bersikap dingin padahal ak..." kata demi kata yang di ajukan Luhan dengan geram kepada Kimberly terhenti ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Luhan dengan erat sambil menangis dengan kerasnya dalam pelukan Luhan.

"maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bermaksut membuatmu menangis" Luhan mengelus rambut hitam panjang Kimberly karena dia merasa bersalah karena sudah marah-marah sampai membuat Kimberly menangis. Kimberly melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah Kimberly sangat merah dan matanya juga membengkak. Dia pasti sudah menangis dari tadi, pikir Luhan. Seragam sekolahnya juga kotor dan lututnya berdarah.

"Kimberly kau kenapa? Kenapa seragammu sangat kotor dan dan kenapa lutut mu berdarah? Apa kau tadi terjatuh?" tanya Luhan panik. Tapi Kimberly tidak menjawab dan dia hanya menanggis. Luhan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"aku akan menghubungi Kris" Luhan membuang cup berisi setegah bubble tea taronya lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku dan langsung menghubungi Kris.

"Jangan.. Kumohon jangan" ucap Kimberly di sela-sela tangisnya. Tapi sudah terlambat karena Kris sudah mengangkat sambungan teleponya.

[halo.. ] Kris menjawab sambungan tepon dari Luhan. Luhan menekan tombol speaker di handphonenya

[Luhan ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk mencari adikku dia belum pulang dari sekolah aku takut dia tersesat]

Luhan melihat wajah Kimberly yang memerah dan basah di penuhi oleh air mata

"Yize sekarang sedang bersamaku" jawab Luhan, Kimberly menatap Luhan tidak percaya sambil membalikan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Tapi Luhan menggenggam tangan Kimberly sebelum gadis itu melarikan diri.

[benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku dan Tao benar-benar sangat khawatir saat bibi bilang di belum pulang]

"aku bertemu dengannya di kantin saat sedang akan membeli bubble tea"

[oh kalian di mana? Apakah dia sudah makan?]

"aku baru saja akan mengajaknya makan. Dia ingin aku menghubungimu karena takut kau akan khawatir" Kimberly menatap Luhan dengan sangat berterima kasih karena Luhan sudah mau berbohong kepada kakaknya.

[kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku dengan handphonya saja? Dan kenapa handphonenya tidak aktif?]

"kata Kimberly handphonya habis batrai karena itu dia menyuruhku menghubungi mu"

[bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?]

"dia sedang di toilet"

[baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih ya Luhan dan tolong jaga adikku ya]

"ah iya sama-sama" Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sambil melepas tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kimberly

"aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu" tangisan Kimberly berangsur-angsur mereda. Luhan mengapus airmata Kimberly dengan sapu tangan dari sakunya

"kita anggap lunas kalau kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku"

"tapi janji tidak akan beritahu kris?"

"aku janji. Kau sudah makan?"

Kimberly, hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"baik lah kalau begitu kita sekarang kerumahku. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya di sana ok" dan Kimberly hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Luhan menyuruh Kimberly mandi dan meminjamkan sweaternya kepada Kimberly agar dia bisa mencuci seragam Kimberly yang kotor. Saat selesa mandi Luhan mengobati luka di lutut Kimberly setelah itu membawakan Kimberly semangkuk sup yang baru saja di buatnya saat Kimberly sedang mandi. Di rumah Luhan tidak ada siapa-siapa karena orang tuanya sedang bekerja dan baru pulang saat malam karena itu dia mencuci dan membuatkan sup untuk Kimberly sendiri.

"kau harus menceritakannya semua padaku. Kau sudah janji" Luhan meletakan semangkuk sup yang masih panas di atas meja di ruang keluarga lalu duduk di sebelah Kimberly. Kimberly menata mangkuk supnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian hari ini di sekolah yang membuatnya sampai menangis kepada Luhan.

"baiklah... awalnya semua berjalan dengan normal. Sampai saat makan siang tiba saat kalian kekelasku untuk mengajakku makan siang ke kantin dan aku tidak mau karena aku harus menyalin catatan temanku. Saat kalian pergi dia menarik catatanya yang sedang ku salin dengan tatapan sinis. Semua gadis di kelasku tiba-tiba menatapku dengan sinis sambil berbisik satu sama lain. Aku takut, aku lalu ingin menemui kalian di kantin tapi saat di tangga aku bertemu teman sekelasku anak pertukaran pelajar dari korea bernama Kim Jongin" Kimberly berhenti sembentar untuk mengambil napas yang panjang. Matanya mulai berair dan tangisannya pecah ketika dia melanjuktan ceritany.

"aku dan Jongin hanya mengobrol sebentar di tangga, dia hanya bertanya kau mau kemana? Lalu aku menjawab ke kantin, kau sudah menyelesaikan catatanmu? Belum gadis yang meminjamkan catatan mengambilnya kembali dariku. Yasudah kau begitu kau pakai catatanku saja, lalu aku bilang terimakasih dan dia meninggalkanku. Saat aku baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga ada beberapa gadis yang menghampiriku. Dia berkata 'kau berbicara apa dengan Jongin?' aku jawab tidak ada lalu dia berkata 'mana mungkin! Kudengar tadi kris, Luhan dan Tao gege menghampiri untuk mengajakmu makan siang ya? Jangan mentang-mentang kau dari Canada terus kau bisa bersikap seenaknya di sini! Ini itu Beijing bukan Canada jadi kau jangan bersikap centil seperti yang kau lakukan saat di Canada di sini! Ingat ya kau itu murid baru jadi Jangan macam-macam' dia berkata seperti itu lalu mereka pergi sambil mendorongku" Kimberly berhenti lagi untuk mengambil napas. Luhan memeluk Kimberly

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menghampiri kami di kantin?"

"awalnya aku ingin menghampiri kalian dan menceritakannya kepada Kris tapi saat tau bahwa mereka seperti itu kepadaku karena kalian aku jadi mengurungkan niatku dan pergi ke toilet untuk menangis. Saat lonceng masuk kelas berbunyi aku kembali ke kelasku dan melihat mejaku sudah penuh dengan kata-kata kasar dan kata-kata kotor. Jongin yang duduk di barisan paling depan menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan semua gadis yang ada di kelasku menatapku sinis. Saat bel pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi menuju kantin untuk makan dan agar kalian juga tidak melihat mejaku yang kotor. Aku ingin memberi tau Kris bahwa aku sedang makan di kantin tapi tba-tiba saja ada ada beberapa gadis yang menumpahkan makanku sampai membuat bajuku kotor lalu mereka memaki-maki ku dan mendorongku hingga terluka. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa"

Kimberly menangis dalam pelukan Luhan, Luhan pun mencoba menenangkan Kimberly dan setelah Kimberly sudah tidak menangis lagi Luhan menyuapi gadis itu dengan sup buatannya lalu memindahkan gadis itu kekamarnya setelah gadis itu tertidur beberapa saat setelah menghabiskan supnya.

"kau pasti sangat tertekan hari ini" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kimberly yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya.

.

.

.

Jam di dinding sudah menuju ke arah 6 lewat 15 menit. Kimberly baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu?" tanya Kimberly saat menghampiri Luhan yang sedang memainkan laptopnya di ruang keluarga.

"oh.. kau sudah bangun? Aku beru saja akan membangunkanmu beberapa menit lagi sebelum orang tua ku pulang"

"aku tanya kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu?"

"tadi kau tertidur di sofa. Karena takut kau jatuh aku memindahkanmu ke kamarku"

"kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadaku kan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti itu?"

Kimberly hanya diam

"bajumu ada di belakang, aku sudah mencuci dan menyetrikanya. Cepat sana ganti bajumu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Tao. Saat Luhan akan melangkah masuk Kimberly menarik tangannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Luhan

"terimakasih untuk hari ini"

"tidak apa-apa" Kimberly menarik tangan Luhan lagi

"Luhan.."

"hhmmm.."

"aku membawa sweatermu, aku akan mencucinya dan segera mengembalikannya"

"kapan kau akan mengembalikannya?"

"besok di sekolah" Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kimberly

"lalu kau ingin gadis-gadis itu membully mu lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum. Kimberly hanya diam, dia mengeluarkan sweater Luhan yang tadi di kenakannya dan memberikannya lagi kepada Luhan

"maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bisa mencucinya seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya" Kimberly lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman rumah Tao setelah sweater berwarna merah bergaris-garis hitam itu sudah jatuh di tangan Luhan. Langkah kaki Kimberly terhenti ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya lalu menyeretnya dalam pelukannya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membully mu lagi. Aku janji" ucap Luhan. Kimberly hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya selama beberapa saat.

"Heh! Kalian ngapain malam-malam pelukan di sana? Krissss... lihat adik mu dan Luhan sedang berpelukan di halaman... Krisss... hahaha..." Luhan dan Kimberly langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Tao yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"kris.. kriss.. lihat ini tadi mereka berpelukan" ucap Tao sambil menunjukan handphonenya kepada Kris

"heh kau memotret nya?" tanya Luhan geram. Kimberly yang sudah kalah malu hanya berjalan menunduk menuju kamarnya melewati sepupu dan kakaknya.

"aww... cie ciee.. sudah ku bilang kris padamu kalau ada yang aneh di antara Luhan dan Kimberly. Mereka pasti sudah pacaran saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, pada saat itu pasti Luhan sudah merayu adik mu kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka bisa sangat lama beli bubble tea haha"

"heh.. hapus foto itu hapus cepat!" gertak Luhan tapi Tao dan Kris hanya tertawa.

Pada saat mereka pertama kali beli bubble tea saat tiba-tiba Kimberly meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan berhasil mengejar Kimberly. Luhan bertanya dia akan pergi kemana lalu Kimberly bilang dia akan mencari sebuah hotel untuk tidur karena dia saat lelah dan kamarnya belum selesai di cat, lalu Luhan menyarankannya untuk istirahat di rumahnya karena rumahnya sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Saat tiba di rumahnya, Luhan membiarkan Kimberly menggunakan kamarnya untuk istirahat tapi saat di kamar Luhan, Kimberly bukannya istirahat malah chating dan video call dari komputer Luhan dengan temannya di Canada selama berjam-jam. Dan keesokan harinya Kimberly pun langsung sakit karena kecapean.

Kimberly membaringkan tubuhya di atas kasur. Dia menyadari bahwa sepertinya dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki itu. Dari awal bertemu Luhan sudah sangat baik dengan Kimberly saat Kimberly sakit setiap pulang sekolah dia juga datang menjenguk Kimberly dengan membawa dimsum (karena makanan cina favorite Kimberly hanya dimsum) dan bubble tea rasa coklat. Walaupun dia selalu bersikap dingin kepada Luhan tapi Luhan tetap bersikap baik pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Kris, Tao, Luhan dan Lay berangkat sekolah tanpa Kimberly karena Kimberly sudah pergi diluan. Luhan tentu tau kenapa Kimberly berangkat sendiri diluan pagi ini, karena dia takut di bully lagi kalau ketauan bergaul dengan mereka.

"Lay.. kau tau tidak, Luhan dan Kimberly itu ternyata sudah pacaran" Tao membuka pembicaraan di perjalanan menuju sekolah sambil menunjukan gambar Luhan dan Kimberly sedang berpelukan tadi malam dari ponselnnya

"ah.. benarkah?" tanya Lay sambil melihat ke arah Kris seakan tidak percaya ucapan Tao dan gambar dari ponsel Tao

"aku tidak tau, dia tidak membuka pintu kamarnya saat aku ingin berbicara dengannya tadi malam" jelas Kris

"tentu saja itu pasti karena dia malu memiliki pacar seperti Luhan haha.."

"heh Tao kau jangan menyebar gosip pagi-pagi begin!"ucap Luhan geram

"aku tidak menyebar gosip. Aku punya bukti" Tao membela dirinya

"Luhan kan cepat sekali menakhlukan hati Kimberly padahalkan dia gadis yang sangat dingin" kata Lay

"ah dia bukan gadis yang dingin sebenrnya dia gadis yang sangat lembut dan rapuh ketika kau sudah mengenal dirinya" jawab Luhan

"wah Luhan sepertinya kau lebih mengenal dirinya dari pada aku kakak kandungnya sendiri"

"yang pacaran ciee ciee cieee..."

"aku dan Kimberly belum pacaran Tao!"

"belum?" tanya Lay dan Kris serentak

"emm belum"

"kalau belum berarti akan segara" lanjut Tao. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah setelah ke tiga temannya tertawa puas di hadapanya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah Kris meminta ke tiga temannya untuk berjalan melewati kelas Kimberly untuk melihat apakah adik perempuan satu-satunya itu sudah di sekolah apa belum.

Semua kursi di kelas Kimberly terisi penuh tanpa ada yang kosong, Kimberly sedang duduk manis di kursinya yang berada dia pojok paling belakang kelas sambil melihat keluar jendela menunggu guru yang mengajar masuk.

"dia sudah sampai. Ayo kita ke kelas" ucap Kris memimpin teman-temannya utuk masuk ke kelas tapi Luhan bukannya mengikuti kata Kris untuk kembali ke kelas seperti Lay dan Tao dia malah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas Kimberly dengan menendang pintu kelasnya sangat keras lalu menggebrak meja guru tidak kalah keras. Semua anak di dalam kelas terkejut termasuk Kris, Tao dan Lay yang ikut masuk kedalam kelas Kimberly setelah Luhan.

"SIAPA YANG KEMARIN MEMBULLY KIMBERLY HAH?!" tanya Luhan garang semua anak di dalam kelas terdiam termasuk Kimberly. Wajahnya serasa di tampar dan dia merasa seperti sudah di hianati oleh Luhan yang berjaji tidak akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Kris dan sekarang malah membeberkannya di muka umum. Kris, Tao dan Lay kaget setelah tau bahwa Kimberly di bully. Kris berjalan menuju meja Kimberly yang berada di belakang dan dia melihat meja Kimberly yang penuh dengan kata-kata kasar dan kata-kata kotor. Semua pasang mata menuju kearah Kris dengan suasana hening

"siapa yang membully mu hah? Siapa yang mencoret-coret mejamu?" tanya Kris dan Kimberly hanya dia sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah tak percara.

"TOLD ME KIMBERLY! TOLD ME!" Kris berteriak kepada Kimberly

"I don't know" Kimberly langsung menunduk karena tangisannya sudah pecah.

"SIAPA YANG MENCORET-CORET MEJA KIMBERLY?! SIAPA YANG MENCORET-CORET MEJA ADIK KU?! " semua pasang mata yang menuju ke arah Kris tadi langsung berpaling. Semua anak di kelas itu hanya diam dan para gadisnya menunduk ketakukan.

"POKOKNYA SIAPAPUN YANG MEMBULLY KIMBERLY LAGI, TIDAK PERDULI LAKI-LAKI TAU PEREMPUAN SEMUANYA AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN TAO!" Luhan menggebrek meja guru untuk yang ke dua kalinya

"HAH?" tanya Tao tak percaya karena Luhan baru saya menyebutkan namanya. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menginjak kaki Tao agar temannya itu sadar apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang ini. Tao sedikit mengerang karena kasakitan

"IYA! SEMUANYA AKAN BERHADAPAN DENGANKU KARENA KIMBERLY ADALAH SEPUPUKU!"

"KALIAN MENGERTI?!" Luhan menggbrek meja guru lagi untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Semua murid mengangguk pelan.

"mengerti apa?" Lay berbisik pelan kepada Luhan dan Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan menginjak kaki Lay dengan kuat.

"aku mengerti sekarang" jawab Lay pelan sambil menahan sakit. Luhan berjalan ke arah Kimberly yang sedang menunduk sambil menangis, Kris hanya melihat adiknya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam hatinya dia merasa gagal menjaga Kimberly.

"aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membully mu lagi dan aku sudah melakukannya, jika ada yang membully mu lagi katakan saja kepadaku, Kris, Tao atau Lay" Luhan memeluk Kimberly yang sedang duduk di kursinya membanatu menghapus air mata yang menetes dari kelopak gadis itu. Kimberly yang tadinya merasa seperti di tampar dan di hianati oleh Luhan kini merasa sangat lega dan sangat berterimakasih pada Luhan.

"Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi" ucap Luhan. Semua gadis di kelas itu menelan ludah melihat Luhan memeluk Kimberly dan mengusap airmata kimberly dengan tangannya

"kita harus segera kembali ke kelas" ucap Kris

"ayo.." balas Luhan lalu melangkahkan kaki dari kelas Kimberly

"Jika ada yang membullymu katakan kepadaku. Promise?" Kimberly mengangguk, Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Kimberly lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah Luhan

"heh awas ya kalau ada yang membully sepupuku lagi!"

"iya awas kalian membully adik temanku lagi nanti akan di wushu sama Tao" Lay tidak mau kalah. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kelas kimberly secara bersamaan.

Setelah kejadian itu tidak ada lagi yang berani membully Kimberly tapi muncul rumur di sekolahnya kalau dia dan Luhan berpacaran tapi Kimberly tidak ambil pusung soal gosip itu karena Luhan juga sepertinya santai-santai saja selama rumor itu tidak menyakiti mereka secara fisik.  
Dia, sepupunya Tao, Lay dan Luhan pun semakin lama semakin dekat. Kimberly sudah tidak lagi Kimberly yang dingin seperti pertama kali dulu. Kimberly juga sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di China dan tidak pernah mengeluh ingin pulang ke Canada.

Setiap sore Kimberly dan Luhan selalu bermain skateboard di taman kadang Kris, Tao dan Lay ikut bermain bersama mereka ketika sedang tidak sibuk latihan basket, wushu atau dance. Setiap pulang dari taman setelah bermain skateboart biasanya Luhan dan Kimberly selalu mampir membeli bubble tea di cafe yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka lalu setelah minum bubble tea mereka langsung kursus bahasa Korea di rumah Jongin teman satu kelas Kimberly siswa pertukaran pelajar dari korea. Jongin memang orang korea asli tapi kakek dan neneknya sudah lama tinggal di cina dan mengajar bahasa korea. Sebenarnya Kimberly tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bahasa korea tapi karena Luhan bilang dia ingin kuliah di Korea setelah lulus SMA ini makan Kimberly pun juga ingin kuliah di Korea bersama Luhan padahal awalnya ketika lulus SMA dia ingin kemabali ke Canada dan kuliah di sana.

"ini bubble tea coklatmu"

"ah terimakasih" Kimberly melihat Luhan yang sedang meminum bubble tea rasa taronya dengan santai

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan, kimberly tersenyum

"kenapa apa?" Kimberly balik bertanya

"kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Kenapa kau selalu melihatku seperti itu saat aku minum bubble tea?"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak percaya kau bisa menelan minuman dari tumbuhan menjijikan seperi itu dengan sangat lahap"

"taro itu enak, makanya coba dulu baru berikan komentar"

"gak ah"

" ehh... kalau kau mau coba nanti aku akan memberitahu mu sebuah rahasia"

"rahasia? Tentang apa?"

"tentang dirimu"

"aku? Rahasia apa?"

"kau coba dulu bubble tea ku baru nanti aku beri tau"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Kimberly pun meminum bubble tea rasa taro milih Luhan dengan sedikit jijik.

"jangan bayangkan taro mentah saat kau meminumnya"

"aku tidak menbayangkannya tadi. Karena kau menyebutkannya aku jadi membayangkannya"

"ah... kalau begitu maafkan aku. Ayo coba lagi"

Dan akhirnya kimberly pun berhasil menelan bubble tea rasa taro punya Luhan walau pun beberapa kali memuntahkan bubble tea itu, dia bisa menelannya juga

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Luhan

"enak.. lebih enak dari punyaku" Kimberly lalu meminum lagi bubble tea rasa taro milik Luhan dan sekarang tanpa ada rasa jijik sama sekali.

"aku bilang juga apa.."

"aku sudah berhasil meminum minuman menjijikan yang rasanya ternyata sangat enak ini dan sekarang kau harus memberitahuku rahasimu"

"umm baiklah.." Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Kimberly hanya diam saja sambil terus meminum bubble tea Luhan yang selama ini selalu di hinanya karena terbuat dari umbi yang berbentuk menjijikan

"jadi rahasinya... tunggu... itu ada sisa bubble tea yang menempel di bibir mu"

"di mana?" Kimberly menyentuh bibirnya mencari sisa bubble tea yang kata Luhan menempel di bibirnya

"jangan di sentuh nanti tanganmu ikut kotor" Luhan mengambil tisu yang berada di atas meja mereka. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kimberly lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kimberly. Kimberly sedikit shock. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya lalu berbisik

"rahasia yang kumaksud itu adalah rahasiaku yang sebenarnya mencintaimu sejak lama. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku dan membuat rumor tentang kita menjadi nyata?"

Kimberly tersenyum malu lalu mengangguk pelan melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis. Malam itu setelah minum bubble tea meraka tidak kerumah Jongin untuk les bahasa korea dengan kakek Jongin. Luhan mengajak Kimberly kerumahnya, Luhan memasakan makan malam yang enak untuk Kimberly . Malam ini orang tua Luhan tidak pulang jadi di rumah hanya ada Kimberly dan Luhan saja di rumah. Setelah makan malam Kimberly mengajak Luhan untuk menonton DVD film horor karena Kimberly suka nonton film horor walaupun sebenarnya dia orang yang penakut, Luhan suka menonton film horor bersama Kimberly karena setiap yang seram-seram muncul Kimberly selalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dan setelah menonton pula Kimberly menelepon Kris kakaknya meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah Luhan dengan alasan Luhan tidak enak badan dan orang tuanya tidak pulang.

Kris tau bahwa sebenarnya Kimberly berbohong karena sejak tadi pagi keadaan Luhan baik-baik saja dan dia juga terlihat ceria seperti biasa tidak ada sakit sama sekali. Mana mungkin Luhan bisa tiba-tiba sakit. Tadi juga sebenarnya Kris dan Tao melihat Luhan sedang ciuman dengan Kimberly di cafe bubble tea saat akan pulang ke rumah setelah selesai latihan wushu dan basket. Tapi Kris mengizinkan adiknya itu menginap di rumah Luhan karena menganggap adiknya sudah dewasa.

Malam itu Kimberly dan Luhan melewati malam yang panjang berdua. Luhan benar-benar membuat Kimberly lupa akan dunianya. Kimberly tertidur dalam pelukan Luhan dan dia ingin matahari tidak bersinar besok pagi dan saat itu pula selama beberapa saat dia tidak memikirkan tentang Kris, ayahnya dan almarhum Ibunya.

*flashback off*

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamar Kimberly melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia sudah bangun jam 7 pagi tadi tapi dia kembali tidur lagi setelah membuka jendela kamarnyanya dan membiarkan angin musim gugur yang dingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rasanya dia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi. Memimpikan tentang Luhan dan mengingat kembali memori-memorinya tentang Luhan saat pertama kali bertemu sampai malam mereka pacaran. Seperti film lama yang terputar kembali di dalam otaknya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 8:45am

Kimberly turun ke dapur. Untuk meminum segelas air dan dia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita pink tua dengan tulisan namanya di atas meja makan. Kimberly membuka kotak itu di dalamnya terdapat sebuah dress berwarna hitam mengkilat denga payet berwarna gelap yang membuat dress itu seakan bersinar dan sebuah sepatu teplek berwarna hitam dengan pita putih di sampingnya. Didalam kotak itu juga sebuah catatan yang berisi

_**Kenakan baju dan sepatu ini lalu pergi ke rumahku sekarang**_

_**untuk mengambil hadiah. Cepat aku menantimu...**_

_**aku mencintai mu...**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Luhan**_

Setelah membaca catatan dari Luhan, Kimberly langsung pergi mandi dan mengenakan dress dan sepatu hitam yang diberikan Luhan.

"huh... kau selalu memberikanku barang-barang berwarna hitam. Tas, topi, baju, dan sepatu yang kau berikan untuk ku selalu berwarna hitam. Hanya karna kau menyukai warna hitam lalu kau memberikanku semua barang yang berwarta hitam?! kan aku sudah bilang warna favoritku itu pink." Kimberly mengendus kesal saat melihat pantukan dirinya di cermin menggunakan dress dan sepatu yang Luhan berikan.

"aku berharap cincin yang kau berkarikan tidak berwarna hitam seperti gaun ini dan semua barang yang pernah kau berikan padaku" Kimberly pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kris untuk pamit ke rumah Luhan, tapi kamarnya kosong. Kamar Tao juga kosong. Dia mengetuk kamar bibi dan pamannya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban dan sepertinya paman dan bibinya juga tidak ada di rumah. Pantas saja rumah terasa sangat sepi.

Kimberly mengambil baju hangat dari kamarnya lau berjalan ke rumah Luhan yang tidak jauh dari rumah Tao yang sudah di tempatinya selama satu tahun ini.

Setelah kira-kira 10 menit berjalan. Kimberly sampai di sebrang rumah Luhan dan melihat rumahnya sangat ramai dari sebrang jalan. Dan dia begitu terkejutnya dia katika melihat papan bunga turut berduka cita di depan rumah Luhan. Apakah Luhan baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya? Pikirnya. Dia pun berlari menyebrangi jalan itu menuju rumah Luhan. Dan langsung masuk kehalaman rumah Luhan yang penuh dengan orang berbaju hitam.

Kenapa Luhan tidak menghubungiku ketika orang tuanya meninggal dunia? Apa karena permainan bodoh itu dia tidak memberitahuku? Tanya Kimberly dalam hati.

Kimberly melihat ayah Luhan dengan wajah sedih juga basah karena airmata sedang berdiri dengan beberapa orang temannya yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya di halaman depan rumah mereka. Kimberly melangkah kedalam rumah Luhan untuk mencari Luhan dan menenagkan hati Luhan karena kepergian ibunya. Saat tiba di ruang tengah rumah Luhan, Kimberly tidak menemukan sosok Luhan sama sekali di sana. Dia malah melihat ibu Luhan yang sedang menangis di sebelah sebuah peti mati yang tertutup setengah.

Yang meninggal bukanlah ibu Luhan. Lalu siapa yang meninggal? Kimberly bertanya dalam hati lagi. Dan pertanyaannya seolah terjawab saat melihat sebuah bunga turut berduka-cita dengan foto Luhan di tengahnya tergantung di tengah ruangan.

Kaki Kimberly langsung gemeta dan melemah seakan tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat badannya. Dia pun melangkah dengan tertatih mendekati peti mati itu dan melihat pacarnya Luhan sudah terbaring tak bernyawa di dalam peti itu. Tangisnya langsung pecah seketika dia ingin berteriak tapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Kris yang ntah dari mana tiba-tiba datang memeluknya dari bari belakang. Tao dan Lay pun ada di situ juga saat itu. Tao mengelus-elus lengannya dengan lembut sementara Lay menenangkannya dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya. Dan Kimberly pun bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi dari mulutnya setelah mencoba cukup lama.

"enggak... ini gak mungkin... itu... itu bukan Luhan... Kris itu buka Luhan kan.. bukan kan.." ucapnya di selasela tangisanya.

Ibu Luhan datang menghampiri Kimberly

"aku tau ini berat. Tapi Luhan sudah tenang bersama dengan Tuhan di sana" lalu ibu Luhan mengajak Kimberly ke kamar Luhan. Untuk bicara empat mata

"itu.. itu bukan Luhan kan bibi?"

Ibu Luhan memeluk Kimberly dengan erat sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjang Kimberly lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memerikan sebuah amplop berwarna pink dan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah.

Kimberly membuka amplop itu lalu membacanya.

_**Aku sudah bilangkan, bahwa aku akan mati jika satu hari tanpa mu dan aku tidak berbohong.**_

_**Selamat Kimmy baby kau berhasil menjalan missi yang ku berikan dan aku mau kau mekukannya setiap hari mulai sekarang untuk ku. Aku mencintaimu. **_

_**I Love You Wu Yi Ze a.k.a Kimberly Wu**_

_**Love xoxo,**_

_**Luhan**_

"kalau tau akan begini aku tidak akan menuruti kemaunmu untuk tidak berkomunikasi selama satu hari. Semua ini salahku maaf kan aku" tangisan Kimberly semakin menjadi setelah membaca tulisan Luhan di surat itu. Seharusnya dari kamrin dia tau apa maksut di balik ke inginan Luhan dan seharusnya juga dia tau kanapa dress yang di berikan Luhan berwarna hitam.

"ini semua bukan salahmu Yize. Luhan benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Sejak kecil Luhan memang sudah mengidap penyakit kanker. Dan sejak kecil pula dokter sudah memfonis umur Luhan tidak akan bisa sampai 20 tahun. Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu." Jelas Ibu Luhan. Kimberly hanya diam dalam tangisnya lalu membuka kotak kecil yang tadi di berikan oleh ibu Luhan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian yang sudah di janjikan Luhan kemarin lusa.

"di membeli cincin itu dari uang yang dia tabung sejak SMP untuk kuliah di Korea. Walaupun dia tau bahwa umurnya tidak akan bisa membawanya ke Korea. Tapi setiap hari dia selalu menyisihkan uang jajannya dan berharap Tuhan memberikan umur lebih untuknya agar bisa kuliah di Korea. Beberapa hari lalu dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli cincin ini. Saat aku akan membayar cincin mu dia bilang dia yang akan membayar cincin itu sendiri dengan uang yang selama ini dia tabung untuk kuliah katanya jika dia memiliki umur lebih dia tidak ingin pergi kuliah ke korea karena dia ingin melamarmu. Ingin hidup bahagia dengan mu. Terimasih Yize karna kah sudah membahagiakan Luhan di hari-hari terahir hidupnya "

Kimbery tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Dadanya terasa sesak bahkan untuk bernapaspun sulit untuk di lakukannya. Baru satu tahun yang lalu Luhan datang mewarnai hari-harinya dan setelah ibunya meninggal dan kini Luhan sudah pergi menyusul ibunya ke surga.

"_**kau tau, kalau misalnya kau akan hidup 50 tahun lagi. Aku ingin hidup 50 tahun kurang satu hari"**_

"_**karena aku tidak bisa hidup satu haripun tanpa mu"**_

"_**aku serius. Satu hari saja tanpa mu aku akan mati"**_

"_**Aku sudah bilangkan, bahwa aku akan mati jika satu hari tanpa mu dan aku tidak berbohong.**_

_**Selamat Kimmy baby kau berhasil menjalan missi yang ku berikan dan aku mau kau mekukannya setiap hari mulai sekarang untuk ku. Aku mencintaimu."**_

Kata-kata terakhir Luhan dan pesan Luhan yang tertulis di surat tadi berputar-putar di kepala Kimberly. Dia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia sampa tidak mengerti jika sebenarnya ada maksud lain di balik perkataan terakhir Luhan.

Kepala Kimberly terasa berat dan pandangannya mulai kabur dan semakin lama semakin gelap sampai dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Dia berharap matanya tidak akan terbuka lagi dan paru-parunya tidak akan menghirup oxigen lagi karena dia tidak ingin hidup tanpa Luhan. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan yang sudah memberikannya sebuah kehidupan baru.

.

.

.

R&R please and don't be silent reader..

coment dan kritik kalian sangat aku perlukan :)

FF ini nantinya ada sequelnya, cerita kehidupa Kimberly tanpa Luhan. Ditunggu ya


End file.
